


Take A Slice

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (a little), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Boys In Love, Bruises, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hickies, Kissing, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub George, dom dream, literally just 3.2k words of smut, slow and sweet sex (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dulcet words enticed George into Dream's embrace, their breaths mingling together as Dream began to kiss George's neck, lithe fingers settling in his hair as he pulled the other as close to him as possible.''I love you,'' Dream murmured into his shoulder, rubbing his thumbs across George's collarbones.''I love you too,'' George whispered in reply.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 375





	Take A Slice

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a reupload because ao3 srsly fucked me over with a glitch-)

George felt his head spin while he gripped onto Dream, hands shaking as he let out a small whimper. 

''I've barely touched you,'' Dream cooed into George's shoulder, placing a small kiss to it before trailing up the other's neck, resting his nose on George's jawline. ''Is this okay?'' Dream asked gently, his tone spilling with care. 

''Yes,'' George mumbled breathily, another small whimper leaving him as Dream began to suckle on George's neck, nipping it harshly. George shuddered as Dream pulled away, kitten-licking the growing bruise before moving to the spot just above his adam's apple. ''Dream,'' George whined, his voice barely above a whisper. Dream shushed him, digging his fingers into George's waist a little bit harder, earning a stifled gasp from the older. 

Dream kissed above George's adam's apple before sucking the spot, grinning into his neck as George gripped his shoulders a little harsher. ''You're such a good boy,'' Dream mumbled into George's neck, running his hands down George's hips, stopping at his thighs. Dream ran a calloused thumb over George's smooth thighs, chuckling as George moved his hips towards his hand needily. 

Dream used his other hand to grip George's hip, causing the other to stop with a small whine. ''I know, love... I'm so mean,'' He murmured with a smile, pulling his head back to look George in the eyes. George gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, a small smile on his lips as he met Dream's gaze. ''I love you,'' Dream whispered, searching George's face for a reaction.

''I love you too,'' George whispered back, his smile growing lazily.

Dream ran his hand back up George's hips, resting on his waistband. George glanced down, ''Look at me,'' Dream said. George's eyes trailed back to Dream's features, holding eye contact. ''This okay?'' Dream whispered, tugging at the waistband of the other experimentally. 

George nodded eagerly, ''Yes,'' He replied breathily.

Dream removed his other hand from George's waist, using both hands to gently pull George's sweatpants down a little, exposing his v-line. Dream held eye contact with George as he slipped his hand into George's waistband, his touch ghosting around the other. George whined with frustration, tempted to buck his hips into the others hand to get some sort of friction, but he knew that was off-limits. 

Albeit, George was never one to follow his given rules when he wasn't in a sex haze. 

Daringly, George moved his hips, trying to lean closer to Dream's hand. A soft 'tch' left Dream, and he retracted his hand from George's boxers, which snapped against his skin. George hung his head low, a groan of frustration uttering from him. ''George,'' Dream said against his ear, a shiver running down the older's spine as he hummed. ''You know you aren't supposed to do that,'' He whispered. 

George didn't respond, only looking up at Dream with a messy look.

''Are you okay to continue?'' Dream asked, his grip faltering on George's waist.

George pulled himself up, quickly nodding his head. ''Yes,'' George murmured, grabbing Dream's hand in his own and placing it on his hips. ''I'll stop teasing you, love.'' Dream said, running his thumbs along George's v-line. ''I know that's a lie,'' George murmured with a chuckle, his breath hitching as Dream pulled at his waistband again. Dream trailed his fingers down, hand dipping back into George's boxer, settling on his lower hip. 

Dream looked at George with a smile; All George could focus on was Dream's canine teeth, so sharp and ready to puncture. 

George removed his hand from Dream's shoulder, bringing it up to his face and cupping Dream's cheek. 

George pulled Dream into a kiss, their lips connecting gently. Dream hummed into the kiss, barely audible, but still enough for George to feel the vibrations against his lips. Dream removed the hand from George's waist and ran his hands up his lovers back, reaching his hair and tugging gently. George hummed a small noise of pleasure, smiling into their kiss as Dream began to run his hand through George's hair.

George broke the kiss after a moment, resting his forehead on Dream's while he caught his breath.

Dream's hand remained in George's hair while the two stared at each other lovingly, their breaths mingling together sweetly in the opened air. ''You're so pretty,'' Dream murmured, coiling a few locks of hair between his fingers. 

''Am I?'' George replied questioningly, trying to hide his growing smirk. ''Of course,'' Dream said, his eyebrows pinching together. ''What's so pretty about me?'' 

Dream studied George for a second, his eyes dragging over his lovers face with adoration. ''Well, your eyes,'' Dream started, removing his hand from George's hair to cup his cheek, gently rubbing his lower eyelid. George's eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the hand that held his face. 

''It's kind of cheesy, but..''

''Your eyes remind me of a forest, one where the trees overhang and block the light. Leaving whoever entered to fend more themselves,'' Dream murmured, slowly moving his hand down George's hip. ''Your lips,''

George's eyes fluttered open as Dream moved his hand to the lower half of his face, playing with his bottom lip to expose his teeth. ''Sassy, until they're stuffed with my cock,'' Dream whispered, almost chuckling when George's eyes went wide. 

_''You,''_ Dream said as he pulled his hand away from George's face, making intense eye contact with his lover. _''It's just you,''_

''You're such a pretty boy,'' Dream cooed, taking the chance while George was distracted to wrap his hand around George's cock, letting a small chuckle loose as George whined. He glared at Dream, his hands gripping around his shoulders as Dream began to pump George slowly. 

''Ah...'' George whimpered, lowering his head onto Dream's shoulder while his mouth gaped. 

Dream rubbed his thumb along the tip teasingly, another soft 'tch' leaving him as George bucked his hips with a quiet moan. ''You're pretty, sure,'' Dream whispered next to George's ear, ''But you're certainly not good...'' He trailed off, his smile growing wide as he pulled his hand away abruptly, a loud groan of frustration leaving George. 

''You're s..such a tease,'' George whimpered, biting his lip as he thought about Dream wrapping his hand around his cock again.

''I know,'' Dream said smugly.

''Are you okay to continue?'' Dream asked, trailing over George's trembling figure. ''Only if you stop teasing,'' George murmured.

''Of course, anything for you, my love.''

George could've rolled his eyes at Dream's words, but instead raised his head to give him an angry glare. ''Oh stop it,'' Dream uttered, smiling at George's frustration. ''C'mon, get on your back,'' Dream said suddenly, lifting George's hips. ''I can do it myself,'' George muttered out.

''Okay, baby.''

George got off of Dream's lap, shuffling to the side stiffly and flopping down, a small huff leaving him. George looked at Dream through half-lidded eyes as Dream leaned over him, caging him in the position with his arms. ''Stop being such a pouty bitch,'' Dream muttered, his voice dropping an octave. 

George felt the hair on the back of his neck standing up hastily, his eyes widened a bit. 

''No...'' George daringly said, his nerves bouncing with excitement as Dream gave him an uninterested look. 

Dream propped himself up on his left hand, using the other to pull at the hem of George's shirt, glancing up at him to make sure it was alright. George nodded and started to take the shirt off, his chest becoming flush with Dream's as he pulled it over his head, the chill wrapping around his bare chest. 

Dream used his free hand to run his fingers up George's torso, stopping right below his budded nipples. Dream hummed as George started to shuffle, trying to get friction, or anything really. ''So eager...'' Dream trailed off, hovering his fingers just above George's nipple before pulling it away. ''Dream!''

''Beg for it,'' Dream whispered, smirking at the way George's breath hitched audibly. ''Wh... Beg?'' George tilted his head, his mind becoming flush at the embarrassing action. ''Beg,'' Dream reiterated. 

Dream leaned in, placing his head next to George's ear. ''You've done it before, remember?'' He whispered, smiling as George shuddered. ''... I remember,'' George muttered, biting his lip at the thought. ''Hey, focus,'' Dream snapped as George's mind drifted off. 

''What will it be, love?'' Dream cooed, ''Harsh, harsh teasing?'' Dream muttered, his tone becoming coy. 

''Or...''

''Complete, and utter bliss,'' Dream murmured before sinking his teeth into George's shoulder, eliciting a sharp moan from George. ''D...Dream,'' He murmured shakily, wrapping his hands around Dream's torso. ''Which one?'' Dream said after a second. 

''Please...'' George muttered sheepishly, a deep humiliation settling below his arousal.

''What was that? I can't hear you,'' Dream said smugly, adoring the way frustration twinkled in George's eyes. George gripped the sheets and sighed. ''Pl...Please... Please, touch me...'' George bit out, his eyes closing with embarrassment. 

''Such a good boy,'' Dream cooed, running his hand down George's chest and rubbing his thumb over the bud, smiling into his shoulder as a small whimper left George. ''Good boy,'' Dream whispered, moving his face to George's neck, nipping at the skin. ''D...Dream, please,'' George whimpered out, his voice dripping with arousal and need. 

''What do you want me to do, baby?'' Dream muttered, starting to suckle the skin. 

''Dream, please,'' George pleaded, slowly feeling himself fall into a submissive state; Easily pliable. 

''P...Please, my di..dick...'' George slurred, gripping Dream's clothed back with desperate hands. Dream let out a short groan into George's neck, feeling his cock twitch at George's pleas. Dream removed his hand from George's nipple, running it down his waist before settling at the waistband, teasingly pulling at it and snapping it against George's skin.

''Dream,'' George whined, resisting the urge to seek the friction he desired so much.

''You're desperate,'' Dream stated the obvious while pushing himself up, now staring down at George's flushed and bruised body. ''All for me,'' He added after a moment, tracing small circles into George's abdomen. 

''All for you,'' George repeated, the thought of only being Dream's causing a whimper to slip from him. ''Only you...''

''Good boy,'' Dream muttered, slipping George's sweatpants down to his knees, leaving just his wet, and tented, boxers. ''Aw, poor baby,'' Dream sighed with pleasure while he began to palm himself through his pants, watching George like a hawk. 

George gulped, watching as Dream pleasured himself with jealousy.

Dream removed his hand from himself, hovering it over George's erection sadistically. After a few seconds of silence, Dream brought his hand up slightly, pulling at the waistband. George shuffled a little, excitement rushing through his veins as Dream, used both hands to pull his boxers down.

George's cock sprang up, hitting his stomach with a slap. A breathy moan left him, the cold air causing him to shudder. 

''Continue?'' Dream asked softly, smiling as George nodded enthusiastically, his pupils wide with arousal and pure love.

Dream got to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked over to their dresser, grabbing a half-full bottle of lube. He turned back to George, watching with loving eyes as he laid on the bed with his arms spread out. ''My love?'' Dream murmured as he got closer, placing the lube down on the bed next to George's thighs. George glanced at Dream with needy eyes, a small whine leaving him. ''Oh, honey...''

Dream smirked, gently tapping the inside of George's thighs, prompting him to spread them. He did so obediently, looking at Dream's long fingers as they curl around the lube bottle, the cap opening with a pop. 

''Ready?'' Dream whispered as he coated his middle finger in lube generously. 

''Yes,'' George muttered, his mouth dropping open as Dream's finger circled his hole teasingly. ''Dream... Please,'' George groaned, tempted to push himself onto the others finger. ''Please, what?'' Dream retorted, looking up at George with unimpressed eyes, yet again.

''...Please finger me,'' George said with shame, a moan leaving him as Dream's finger pushed into him, somehow so much, yet so little at the same time. ''Such a good boy,'' Dream murmured, slowly dipping his finger in and out of George, a smirk dawning on his features as George continued to whimper and whine, barely audible pleas his bruised lips. 

Dream moved his finger around a bit, searching for the boys prostate, not finding it after a moment. Maybe two fingers would do the trick.

Dream continued to fuck George on his fingers for a few seconds more before slowing his pace down and testingly, placing his ring finger alongside his middle. 

George gasped at the sudden stretch, his eyes fluttering closed.

Dream rested the two fingers in George's hole for a few seconds, waiting for the older to adjust.

''Move,'' George muttered, barely audible.

Dream started to pump his fingers in and out, his cock twitching as George writhed beneath him. ''Such a good boy,'' Dream whispered his praise, smiling as George let out a whimper in agreement. ''Who's good boy are you?'' Dream asked, still pumping his fingers into George.

''Y...Your's,'' George bit out.

Dream hummed in confirmation, wiggling his fingers a little bit and jumping as George let out a loud moan. ''Right there, right there, right there,'' He babbled, gripping the sheets harshly. Dream rested his fingers on George's prostate, watching as George writhed in pleasure. Sadistically, Dream ran his fingers over the boys prostate, earning a wanton moan from George and tears brimming his eyes. ''You're so ruined,'' Dream muttered, rubbing his fingers down again, his cock twitching as George's hands went from the sheets to his chest. 

After a few moments, Dream removed his fingers, much to George's displeasure, and slowly pulled his sweatpants down. George watched the pants drop, gulping at the sight of Dream's tented cock. 

Dream looked back at George while pulling his boxers down, his cock hitting his stomach. It wasn't George's first time seeing his cock, yet, each time he was always surprised at its size. 

Dream grabbed the lube bottle, pouring a generous amount on his dick and smearing it around, pumping himself a few times with a quiet groan. 

Dream pulled himself towards George, the tip of his cock resting at George's hole. ''Continue?'' 

George whimpered and nodded hurriedly, his hands balling up.

Dream chuckled quietly, a low groan leaving him as he slowly pushed into George, his tip in before he stopped, giving George a second to adjust. George whimpered again, needily moving his hips. ''Calm down,''

Dream pushed in again, a small huff leaving him as tight heat wrapped around his cock. ''Good boy,'' Dream muttered, continuing to push in, groaning when he connected with George's ass. George looked in bliss, his pupils wide with his mouth lolled open. Dream almost didn't want to ruin it, _almost._

Dream pulled back slowly, his eyes rolling as pleasure washed over him. ''Ah...'' George moaned, a sharp gasp leaving him when Dream pushed back in harshly. 

Dream leaned down, caging George between his arms again. Dream could feel George's cock twitching with want underneath his stomach, a half-lidded look glancing down at the pre-cum leaking, red-tipped cock. ''Poor baby,'' Dream cooed, pulling back out and pushing back in, watching as George's features scrunched up in pleasure. ''Please,'' He mumbled, his speech slurred.

''Faster?'' Dream whispered, a smirk playing across his face as George nodded.

With growing speed, Dream pumped in and out of George, who moaned loudly. His back was arched, moans and whimpers falling from his lips shamelessly. ''You're so pretty,'' Dream muttered as he leaned down, placing his forehead against George's, intertwining their fingers while he continued to fuck George. 'A...Ah, th..thank, you...'' George whimpered, tears brimming his eyes again.

Suddenly, George let out a pleasureful yell, breathy gasps leaving him in bouts. ''Pl...Please! Right there, right there, please...'' George babbled before Dream pressed his lips to George's, continuing to fuck him in the same spot; Whimpers, moans, and cries fell from his mouth in between the kisses. 

''D...Dream, I'm gonna c..cu...m..'' George muttered after pulling away from Dream's kiss, his orgasm building up as Dream pounded against his prostate. Dream squeezed George's hands, his pace speeding up as he dipped his head into George's neck. 

More cries fell from his lover's lips, hot, sweet tears dripping down his cheeks as Dream relentlessly pounded into the other. 

In one quick swoop, Dream bit down onto George's neck, earning a sharp cry and then a loud moan. ''Dream!'' George yelped, his orgasm washing over him quickly, hot spurts of cums spraying onto his and Dream's stomachs. ''I love you,'' Dream pulled back from George's neck, continuing to fuck into the other, who cried out from the overstimulation. Within seconds, Dream came inside the other, a loud groan leaving him as his cum spilled out. 

Dream stopped his movements, listening to his and George's laboured breaths while they both came down from their highs. ''I love ... I love you so much,'' George panted out, squeezing Dream's hand. ''You're such a good boy,'' Dream murmured with a smile, slowly pulling out of the other, eliciting groans from the both of them. ''I'll be right back, alright?'' Dream whispered, standing on shaky legs as he walked out of their bedroom, turning into the bathroom.

He grabbed a rag and turned the hot water on, putting the rag under the water until it was soaked, quickly turning the water off and ringing the extra water out. 

Dream went back into their room, admiring George, who had turned on his side and curled up. 

''Georgie, stay awake,'' He muttered, dipping on the bed. George mumbled something quietly, his breath hitching as Dream grabbed his waist and turned him onto his back again, running the damp rag over the steadily drying cum on his stomach. 

George whined, just wanting to sleep. 

Dream ran the rag down George's leg, wiping off any lube residue. And, as sparingly as possible, wiped a little bit lower to clean a mixture of lube and cum. George shied away from the touch after the second wipe, causing Dream to pull the rag to his chest.

He cleaned the cum that splattered on his stomach, wincing as he wiped his, still arguably sensitive, cock to free it from any lube.

''Stay awake for a few more minutes,'' Dream whispered, tapping George's face gently. ''Okay,'' George murmured, stretching his arms out as Dream pulled away, getting to his feet and exiting the room. He threw the rag into the sink, muttering something about cleaning it later while grabbing a cup. He filled it with water and took two pills of ibuprofen, cradling them in his hands as he walked back into their room, smiling as George looked at him with a tired gaze.

George took the water and ibuprofen, taking a quick swig and popping the pills into his mouth, swallowing with a shiver. George took one more sip before handing the cup back to Dream, who set it on their nightstand. ''Do you want cuddles? Or a snack?'' Dream questioned, flicking the lights off once George muttered a tired 'cuddles.'

George pulled the covers up, lazily covering himself with them as Dream slipped into bed and embraced George. ''I love you,'' He murmured while placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, ''I love you too,'' George replied, his eyes closing after a few seconds.

He was glad he chose bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> damn, alright- hope you guys enjoyed? i only feel a little bit of shame  
> quick note; this is only like, the second piece of smut i've ever written? and technically the first one that i've finished, so im sorry if theres any mistakes/inconsistencies/etc. just ignore those-


End file.
